


【尤33】甘美之蜜

by varinlaice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 所以尤尤其實是在做春夢（幹你娘）
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 13





	【尤33】甘美之蜜

和煦的陽光灑在嫩綠的草坪上，涓涓小溪旁的樹蔭下有一位青年倚著樹幹坐著，從闔著眼安穩的表情看上去似乎正在午睡。草地被踏過的聲音驚醒了他，還對不上焦點的湖綠色眸子左右游移、掃視了一遍陽光明媚的庭園。

「這裡是......雲上庭園？」

尤吉歐揉了揉剛睡醒還有些看不清的眼睛，辨識出所在地後便開始試圖回想起自己失去意識前的記憶。

「想不起來......」

只要嘗試回想頭就會隱隱作痛，令人煩燥的不快感覺讓青年不禁皺眉。扶著額的尤吉歐這才發現身旁並沒有搭檔的身影，張望了下、正要起身時便聽見了再熟悉不過的噪音。

「沒想到你也會睡午覺啊，真稀奇。」

「桐......人？」

聽見再熟悉不過的聲線、滿心歡喜地回過頭去的尤吉歐在目睹好友身穿漆黑的整合騎士盔甲時笑容馬上凝固在了臉上，表情很快便從喜悅變成了驚訝。

「喔，怎麼突然學會叫我的名字了？」

桐人一邊說著一邊走近樹蔭，在鞋尖將要觸碰到陰影時停住腳步，似乎沒有要繼續往前的意思。他接受整合祕儀後似乎仍擁有關於自己的記憶，但卻疏遠的態度和帶刺的話語讓青年莫名有些不滿。

「為甚麼啊，桐人......」

黑髮騎士微微歪頭又挑了挑眉，不發一言等待對方把話說下去。

「為甚麼你會穿著那身鎧甲......」

和提問的尤吉歐相反，騎士並沒有一絲動搖，反而還皺起了眉，用「你是不是傻」的眼神看著一臉茫然仰視自己的尤吉歐。

「哪有為甚麼......就算我再不喜歡鎧甲也總不能輕裝單挑一整群魔獸吧？倒是你，在寢室以外的地方居然也沒有穿著『那個人』賜給你的盔甲？」

桐人咬牙切齒地強調「那個人」三個字讓尤吉歐覺得有些違和，順著他的話低頭看見自己身上仍穿著那套在寶物庫換上的衣服，不知怎的不禁鬆了口氣。

「啊、啊啊，我才剛泡完澡，打算回寢室休息卻不小心在這睡著了。」

「嗯——不小心、啊。」

桐人發出了意義不明的哼聲，看起來似乎還沒接受這個說法倒也沒有追問下去，轉身走了幾步又回過頭來看向還坐在草地上的青年。

「我正好也要回去，一起走？」

實際上並不知道路的尤吉歐保持和桐人一樣的步速與他並肩走著，離開八十層的雲上庭園搭上升降盤、下了幾十層樓才終於到了第二十八層騎士們起居的地方。

桐人帶領尤吉歐進入的起居室看上去與兩人過去在修劍學院的寢室有幾分相像，前者未等青年參觀完便脫下甲冑掛到支架上，然後直接往沙發上倒。

「哈啊——累死我了。」

青年有些無奈地看著大字形躺在沙發上的桐人，暗地裡吐槽就算他成為了整合騎士也是那樣不顧儀態，看著他像個小孩般甩著腿仰視天花板的樣子開始思考該怎麼讓好友擺脫敬神模組的控制。

「才半天沒見你就嫌棄我到不想跟我坐一起的地步了啊？」

騎士不知不覺間換了個姿勢，右手枕在沙發背上托著腮，勾唇擺出一副似笑非笑、比以往尤吉歐見過更成熟的微笑。熟悉的親友露出這副陌生表情的落差讓尤吉歐有些恍惚，但還是走到沙發邊、隔了一個空位在人身旁坐下。騎士對此似乎有些不滿，撇了撇嘴便往青年身邊挪。

「我身上有這麼臭嗎？要坐到沙發的另一端？」

「......你真的都不記得了嗎？」

到剛剛還一直往青年身上靠的騎士停下了動作，然而也沒有回答對方的意思，一言不發地等對方把話說下去。

「你曾經說過，『就算被法律禁止，也有絕對要做的事』。」

「我們為了幫助被蹂躪的緹潔跟羅妮耶、觸犯了不合理的禁忌才被帶到中央聖堂，甚至下定了要與公理教會作對的決心......為甚麼你到頭來卻選擇維護這個錯誤的公理教會！？」

尤吉歐激動的話語似乎並沒傳中桐人耳中。後者沉默了一會才「嗯——」一聲，思索一下才聳聳肩回應青年。

「我不知道，也沒興趣知道。」

「可是......！」

尤吉歐還想說些甚麼以喚醒好友的記憶，甫張口唇瓣便被對方的食指抵上。

「比起那種事，我還是對你比較有興趣。」

語畢青年便覺一陣天旋地轉，反應過來時已被壓在了沙發上。

「明明跟那傢伙長著同一張臉，為甚麼你親人那麼多呢？」

騎士那長期拿劍而長了繭、有些粗糙的手摩挲著青年的臉頰，覺得有點不妥的青年感覺臉上突然開始發燙，連忙抓住他手阻止對方。

「等、等等，桐人！！你要幹甚麼！？」

「誰知道，大概跟你在想的事一樣吧？」

桐人如此說著，又露出了方才那個魅惑的笑容。

——要是說沒有被這個笑容撥動心弦，那肯定都是騙人的。看著桐人出了神的尤吉歐被對方越來越往下的手拉回神緒，雖然他自從意識到自己對親友的心意後便幾度夢見這種情景，但當務之急是讓對方擺脫敬神模組、找到愛麗絲並一同往最上層進發。

「果、果然還是不行......桐人，快住手......！」

然而騎士就像沒有聽見青年的話語般跨坐到對方腰上，將他制止自己的手反過來按到沙發上，另手伸往他的衣領開始為他寛衣解帶。裸露出來的脖頸被調情般地輕輕啃咬，倒抽一口氣的聲音似乎逗樂了騎士，對方輕笑時所噴出的鼻息灑在敏感的肌膚上，緊接而來的酥癢感讓青年不禁打個寒顫，下腹部同時傳來異樣的溫熱感。

青年想要呼喚對方而再次張開的嘴被軟唇覆住，指尖若有若無地從胸膛緩緩遊走到下腹，接著像要讓人感到焦急般一下一下敲著平坦的腹部。也許是因為對方的反抗實在過於激烈，騎士在不久後便又放開了那片唇，剛才還笑瞇瞇的，現在卻不滿地蹩起了眉。

「幹嘛？你已經不用遵守禁忌目錄了吧？」

「重點不是那個——」

「哦吼——我懂了，你是第一次所以不知道怎麼辦吧？」

霎時間無法理解對方意指為何的青年怔在了原處，黑髮騎士則是嘆著氣聳肩搖頭，看上去一副受不了的樣子。

「那邊的我到底在搞甚麼啊......」

「......誒？」

「不論是哪個你，撒的謊都太爛了。」

尤吉歐有那麼一瞬起懷疑自己是不是真的把心底話都寫在了臉上，過了會才甩甩腦袋把無關緊要的自我懷疑趕出腦海。

「你是甚麼時候知道我不是......那個，整合騎士的？」

「從你回答我的第一句話開始。」

「那麼早！？不對，現在不是在意這個的時候......『那邊的我』是甚麼意思？」

「就是你的桐人啊。我也不知道原因，總之你好像跟那傢伙對調了。」

不知道變成了整合騎士的自己會對桐人幹出甚麼，只能祈求他平安無事了——

「等等，『我的桐人』又是怎麼回事！？」

「就是字面意思啊？」

「我跟桐人只是朋友關係！！頂、頂多只能算是親友......」

「是嗎？但你真的甘願在朋友關係止步？沒有對他有過甚麼非分之想？」

「甚麼非分之想，話說得這麼難聽......」

嘴上雖然這麼說，但以「非分之想」這個詞來形容夢裡的景象的確是再貼切不過。一開始只是像擁抱、牽手這種普通的接觸，但行為隨著時間推移而越發大膽，對方的反應也漸漸改變，光是回想起他雙眼含淚潮紅著臉顫抖著輕哼出聲的模樣，臉頰便不由得地再度發燙。

「嗯，那就是有了。」

「你是怎麼得出這個結論的！！」

「看你的反應就知道了啊？我說啊——」

正趴在青年身上的桐人一邊撫著他通紅的臉，一邊又瞇瞇眼托著腮揚起嘴角，然後伸出食指勾起他下巴，並以泛著水光的鮮紅軟舌舔了舔透著淡淡血色的薄唇。

「你的幻想對象本人就在你面前耶，真的不幹些甚麼嗎？」

毫無心理準備之下被赤裸裸地誘惑的尤吉歐直接石化，乾瞪著眼睛愣愣地看著壓在自己身上的騎士，急速跳動的心臟吵鬧得幾乎能在耳邊聽見高速的心跳聲，本就通紅的雙頰此刻更是像火燒一般滾燙，說不定下一秒就會從頭頂冒煙。

總算回過神來時桐人已經挪到大腿上坐著，相比之下微涼的手伸進衣擺直接輕撫腹部、更越來越往下去，最後直接探進褲頭裡握住已經起了反應的肉物套弄起來。就連自己也沒觸碰過幾次的敏感地帶像這樣被暗戀對象——雖然除長相以外幾近沒有任何地方相似——撫摸而倍感興奮，那裡也很有精神地完全抬起了頭，甚至能感覺到血液湧往下身時血管的跳動。莫名羞恥的感覺使青年不禁摀住紅透了的臉，嘴裡更發出了「嗚嗚......」這樣丟臉的聲音。

「才這種程度就害羞成這樣，尤吉歐小朋友還真是純情啊——」

「這不都是你害的嗎......！」

沒有回應的騎士將手抽出，不等尤吉歐反應便一下把褲子連帶內褲扯下，然後解開騎士服的領子、俯身趴到他腿上、扶住那根充血熱燙的巨物，嘴唇就要碰到硬物時卻被對方在最後關頭阻止。

「桐桐桐人！！？」

「放心，我會讓你舒服的。」

為甚麼要在這種情形下露出那個自己再熟悉不過的笑容——再也沒有拒絕理由的青年只能眼睜睜地看著對方將褲子褪到膝蓋以下，接著將食指伸進嘴裡、讓唾液纏到其上，張嘴含住自己的同時伸手探向身後。

被溫熱的口腔包裹住的當下不由得悶哼出聲。濕熱靈活的軟舌緊貼著柱身，舌面隨著吞吐的動作摩擦底部，又收緊雙頰吮吸前端；左手則是握著含不進嘴裡的根部撫弄，指尖探到更下方逗弄囊袋，更不時瞇瞇眼發出滿足的哼聲。

「...哈、桐人......」

隱忍的呼喚使黑髮騎士動作得更為賣勁，同時抬起眸對上熾熱的湖綠，夜色裡孕著情慾、眼角染上緋紅的搧情模樣讓青年不禁嚥了嚥口水。

「——抱歉，忍一下。」

「嗯嗚！？」

尤吉歐一下挺胯頂進桐人喉裡，不給對方適應的時間便性急地抓著他頭髮挺腰動作起來。為了排出異物的乾嘔反應導致的肌肉收縮就像在吸附不斷進出的前端，或許是因為想吐又吐不出去的感覺很難受，只見他皺起細眉、眼角滲出的淚珠浸濕了纖長的睫毛，含糊的悶哼聲也被頂得斷成一節一節。

騎士原本抗拒地想要推開青年的手沒了力氣，臉上的表情也由痛苦轉成忘我，以雙指擴張的同時搖動腰肢自慰。在抽出時配合地吸緊臉頰形成真空所帶來的極上悅樂使青年不禁咬牙低吟一聲，忍住繳械的慾望後才加快速度，最後衝刺過後按住對方後腦、強迫他全部吃下才在最深處吐出精液。舒了口氣將東西從他口中抽出時，他甚至還像不願浪費任何一點美味般舔掉殘留在鈴口的液體。

來不及嚥下的涎液混合著精液從嘴角流下，看見騎士這副色情的模樣時才剛解放過不久的青年又再次興奮了起來；前者則是也抽出了自慰的手，咳嗽著以手背擦了擦嘴和眼角。

「咳、咳咳，你不要毫無預警地突然暴衝啊......」

「我一忍不住就......對不起......」

桐人對著猶如被責罵的小狗一樣垂著頭道歉的尤吉歐嘆了口氣，然後爬了起身跪到床上，握住還未軟下來的東西抵住穴口。

「桐——」

「我還沒爽到呢，不要礙著我。」

將食指抵在對方唇上示意他閉嘴的桐人一臉不滿地如此說著，待尤吉歐闔上嘴後才慢慢沉腰將他吃進體內。柔軟的腸壁被撐開後馬上緊緊包裏住硬物，溫柔炙熱的胎內比起口腔還要舒適上好幾倍，待根部也完全沒入後兩人異口同聲地同時嘆了一聲。短暫適應過後騎士便緩緩動起腰來，雖然被垂下的前髮遮住了表情，但從漸漸紊亂的呼吸、唇縫洩漏的呻吟和摞緊手裡布料的動作也不難看出他正從中享受著。

原本躺平看著騎士自娛自樂的青年終於再也按捺不住，坐起身吻住那片櫻紅的唇、雙手扶著他腰便挺胯狠狠貫穿對方。穴肉就如不捨得它離去般纏著肉柱，再次插入時又欣喜地吸附上去，一吸一吸的內裡仿彿要將精液從對方體內榨取出來。稍微滿足慾望後起身將人壓到沙發上，看到身下人以淫蕩的表情直視自己的尤吉歐眉間的皺褶又不禁再度加深。

「我不知道哪裡舒服，你要好好告訴我喔？」

話音剛落尤吉歐便又再動作起來，然而這次並沒有深入，反而一邊觀察著桐人的反應一邊在淺處磨磨蹭蹭；過了一會他似乎終於忍受不住，伸手摟住青年的頸脖、搖起腰來試圖自救，在頂端擦過某一點時輕哼出聲。

聽到對方甜膩的叫聲的當下，尤吉歐先是愣在了原地，然後緊緊掐住他的腰不斷往著那點進攻。混雜著呻吟的喘息侵襲著耳膜，亞庥色的青年盯著身下人微張著的唇，猶豫良久後才俯身吻住那片紅潤的唇瓣。

即使打破了右眼的封印，但畢竟是自己這十九年來一直遵守的絕對法律，果然一時半刻還是無法擺脫禁忌目錄的封閉思想。最初只是單純的互相觸碰卻漸漸無法自控地深入，含住躲藏起來的舌吮吸猶如蜂蜜般甘美的涎液，交纏的同時掃蕩對方口腔內部、將他誘人的喘聲全部拆吃入腹。

騎士纖細卻有力的雙腿環上青年的腰將他勾近自己、讓彼此更緊密貼合，後者則是將手覆上在兩人之間佇著的硬物，僅是輕輕一套便足以讓他顫抖起來。含糊不清的哼聲驅使著青年加快挺動的速度，即使後背被抓得生疼，也因為感覺此刻被對方需要著而打從心底覺得高興滿足。

纏綿一番過後才不捨地放開對方，根本還沒有那個閒心去在意那片被蹂躪得有些紅腫而更為誘人的唇，下身就被像脈動般張合著的腸壁絞得險些直接射了出來。

「桐人...、放鬆一點，太緊了......」

「哈啊、不要強人、所......嗚，啊、啊、唔嗯——！」

破碎的音節還沒能拼湊成完整的語句便被高了個八度的呻吟打斷，在他哭喊、痙攣著達到高潮後尤吉歐也終於再也忍耐不住在最深處繳械，緊接著便仿彿四肢脫力般倒到桐人身上。

兩人粗重急促的呼吸聲近在耳際，即便情事過後也仍眷戀地緊緊摟著對方的腰不放，甚至像個向母親撒嬌的孩子一樣把臉埋進他頸窩裡不願起來。騎士也沒有催促青年離開，倒是寵溺地輕輕撫摸那頭蓬鬆的軟髮，以臉頰蹭蹭他頭頂，又像給孩子哄睡般一下一下輕拍他的背、任由對方一直壓在自己身上。

青年也順勢閉上了眼，呼吸的每口空氣都充滿了對方的氣息，睡意伴隨著強烈的安心感漸漸佔據了腦海。不如乾脆就這樣睡一覺吧——

「是時候該回去了呢。」

「你不要再過來這邊了，他肯定會很擔心的吧？」

「還有，趁著還有機會趕緊表明心意吧。」

不要搞成我和那傢伙這副樣子。

還沒來得及詢問這些話的意思，尤吉歐的意識便徹底陷入了黑暗當中。

再次睜眼時已經來到了不一樣的地方。看著描繪著三女神英勇奮戰的姿態、鑲著閃耀著光芒的水晶的圓頂天花，尤吉歐花了幾秒才意識到自己現正身處中央聖堂的最上層。剛浮上水面的意識還有些朦朧，青年從冰冷的大理石地板坐了起身，打算尋找親友的身姿。

「尤吉歐！！」

親友的聲音在身旁響起，正想往那個方向轉頭便差點被直接撲回地上。

「......你在哭嗎？」

肩膀處傳來溫熱的感覺，青年思索了下也摟住了親友，慢慢一下一下輕拍著他的背安慰他。

「你以為是誰害的啊！我還以為你會死掉......或者沒辦法從劍的模樣變回來了......！你知道我有多擔心嗎......」

桐人一邊以顫抖的聲音說著，一邊又更用力地抱緊了亞麻色的青年。

「所以，你別再一個人亂來了！」

「——沒事的，我就在這裡。」

尤吉歐溫柔地在桐人耳邊如此安慰道，猶豫了一下但還是輕輕在對方耳上落下一吻。

「我不會再丟下你一個人了。不論是過往、現在還是未來，我都一直會陪伴在你身邊。」

「因為，你是我無可替代的摯友、我唯一的英雄、我在這個世界上的——」

我在這個世界上的、最最最喜歡的人啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以尤尤其實是在做春夢（幹你娘）


End file.
